


The Weirdo Brigade

by KiraKira



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all about missions and monsters trying to destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weirdo Brigade

I.

Shinji shouldn’t be staring so much, but it’s Kaworu’s fault for undressing right in front of him immediately after he brought the pyjamas to his room (and for smiling as if everything was okay).

 

II.

“It’ll be better next time”, Kaworu says while squeezing her shoulder, but Rei can only look at the mess they made in the kitchen (it’s a good thing the oven didn’t explode) and shudder.

 

III.

He basically kidnapped her when she was chatting with her friends, and when he stops running and Asuka tells him that something must be very wrong with him, Kaworu doesn’t laugh it off (his eyes look so sad that it makes her feel guilty).

 

IV.

He’s a normal person (and a coward, at that) and he can still use an Eva, which is almost a personal insult for Asuka, and yet she can’t deny that having a challenge right in front of her is kind of stimulating after so many years in the company of the same weirdos.

 

V.

While Asuka holds her in her arms, Rei can feel tiny wet drops falling on her cheeks, and even though she’s badly wounded she can still smile (and wish for a chance to hug her back).

 

VI.

Shinji has developed some strange behaviors recently, and Rei isn’t sure why nobody mentions them (but if she gets to eat delicious food for lunch, well...she isn’t going to complain about them).


End file.
